Descisions
by lacey24
Summary: he needs to no what wut could have happened...what should have happened all because of one split second descision


**Decisions**

_"Everyone makes choices in their lives. Some as simple as what kind of toothpaste you use. Some as difficult as deciding between your life, or your partners."_

I remember hearing Ty telling us that we had to get out there and help. I saw Bosco's arm laying over my body and I turned around to see him surrounded by blood. I remember turning him over. The man that was laying next to me, the man that saved my life, that couldn't be Bosco. Deep down, I thought he was dead, I hoped that he didnt have to live with that fault. The entire right side of his face was...gone. I knew right then and there that he might not make it, not even aware that there were 3 other holes in his body. The handsome face that I rode with everyday, the face that got him the envy of other guys, it was never going to be the same.

---------------------------

"Fred, how can you say that?!"

"You're never here! The kids never see you, I never see you! What the hell is the point of being a mother if you dont give a dam about them?"

"I give a dam. I love you and the kids more than anything-"

"Even more than being a cop? More than Bosco?"

"Fred-"

"Save it Faith. You'll always be the first woman I ever loved, the mother of our children. But you can never be the woman you once were, not now."

I couldn't believe that he was doing this to me. I loved him and the kids so much, and he was taking all that away from me. I would be lying if I said that i didnt love being a cop, that i didnt love Bosco. Bosco's my partner, he always will be weather he's working or not. I love this job, its helped me become who I am today. I wish Fred could see that, he needs to see that.

---------------------------

I didn't want to do this, but I had to. He needs to know. If he doesnt wanna be with me anymore, then thats his loss. But he needs to know what could have happened, what should have happened.

"Daddy?"

"Emily? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Um, I need you to come to the hospital. Its really important."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Um, just come down here."

"Em-"

The phone went dead. As she put the phone down, I saw something that I guess I never wanted to admit was there. My little girl was grown up. She graduated from high school yet, but she was grown up. Here she was, 15 and trying to help fix whats left of her parents marriage. What did I do to deserve her?

"Em, thank y-"

"Mom, don't. I love you and Dad, and right now Dad is being a jerk, and in a way so are you. I dont think its wrong what your doing, personally i want to just hit him. But he isnt wrong when he says that you arent around. Im not taking sides, im just helping you out." She looked at me, smiled, and sat down. Afraid of saying something wrong, I kept my mouth shut.

About 10 minutes later, Fred came into the hospital. He asked Proctor where Emily was, she told him on the 4th floor. When he got there, I was waiting.

"Faith, wheres Em-"

"I'm right here Daddy."

"Oh my God, are you okay?" He went to give her a hug, but she moved out of the way. "Em what-"

"Look, Daddy, I love you but you need to stop acting like such an ass." She turned around and went downstairs, leaving her father dumbfounded.

"What the hell did you tell her?"

"Nothing that she didn't already know." I glared at him. He just stared back.

"What the hell did you call me down here for then?"

"I wanna show you something." He looked at her, not knowing what she was gonna do. "I'm not gonna shoot you, there's just something that you have to see." I walked down the hallway for what seemed like the hundredth time. I could hear Fred behind me.

"What are you show-"

"This." I opened up the door to room number 421, walked in with Fred behind me, and shut the door.

"What the hell?" He looked over and saw Bosco laying there, just as i had every night since it happened. "What-" I walked up behind him and dragged him over to Bosco's bed. He was trying to pull away like a little kid who didnt wanna go on a timeout.

"You see this?" I pointed at my partners distorted face, the bandages were long since gone. He was breathing on his own, but still unconscious. "This is what's left of my partner! When he saw that gunmen, he didnt even have to think about it! He just grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. The four bullets that did this to him, they were supposed to have hit ME!"

"Faith-"

"Shutup!" I yelled at him and he flinched. "Ever since you found out what happened, all you ever said was 'Oh, what a shame.' or 'Good riddance'." I looked over at Bosco, and then back at Fred. "**_Nobody _**and I mean**_ nobody _**deserves to have to go through that, especially him! He made a choice Fred, he took those bullets for me. He sacraficed himself so that I could go on and live my life. He did that for nothing, it was all a waste because you and the kids _were_ my life and you took that away from me." I looked at him with disgust and hate in my eyes. "You're no better than those gunmen." I pushed by him and walked out the door, leaving him to think about what happened.

Authors Note: this was kinda a short story nd it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. i probably cud have come up with more for the ending, but i cudnt think of sumthing that wud make sense.


End file.
